


Kiss?

by logans_library



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Surprise Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they're v gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logans_library/pseuds/logans_library
Summary: A touch based request from tumblr about playing with someone's hair
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Kiss?

A soft song played from Roman's speaker hidden on the bookshelf in the wall opposite from the soft sofa Virgil laid across in the common room. The afternoon sun drifted to him through the open window as he closed his eyes and listened to the faint rhythmic lyrics, warming a soft square over a section of his face. Patton came in after a while, and he swung the door open which got Virgil to crack one eye and half glare in his direction. 

"Sorry," Patton half-whispered, ducking his head sheepishly before he grabbed the door handle after it swung back to him after it bounced at the extent of its hinges. Virgil didn't say anything. He just closed his eye again and hummed to acknowledge that he had heard him. 

Patton gestured to the couch Virgil l  
had closed his eyes and he leaned up, letting Patton sit there then laying his shoulders and head on his lap. Patton grabbed a book left out on the end table and started flipping through the pages while Virgil settled back, eventually, to his restful state of feeling the warm sun and listening to the music, with the welcomed additions of his boyfriend's soft hand brushing the fallen hair from his eyes and his gentle breathing. 

Patton laughed gently as Virgil shook his head to make his bangs fall forward again, and Patton brushed them back again. Virgil sighed contentedly as Patton started running his fingers through his hair, blunt nails gently scratching at his scalp. 

"You could have just said you wanted me to play with your hair," Patton murmered.

"I could have, but that would have been to easy,"

"Would it have been though?" Patton asked jokingly.

"No, your right," Virgil agreed, "You can't just ask for things,"

"Yes you can," Patton informed him as he gently swiped his thumb across Virgil's temple, switching to his first and second finger to trail down the side of his face to trace his jaw. Virgil opened his eyes just to lovingly roll them at Patton. 

"Sure," Virgil ended in a slightly sarcastic tone. Instead of arguing, Patton went back to combing his fingers through his boyfriend's hair, his book back on the table, and fully focused on how peaceful he looks. He marveled at how Virgil's hair showed purplish-pink tones in the block of sun and minute by minute he watched how the makeup around Virgil's eye in the sun gradually turned from its smokey black to a shimmering purple. 

"Here, I need to get up," Patton gently tapped Virgil's shoulder to get his attention.

"You just got here though," Virgil complained, "Just 5 more minutes, or maybe 15. And if we're doing 15, you might as well make it another half hour. Yeah, that sounds reasonable,"

"I didn't 'just get here', Virge, I sat down with you an hour and a half ago," 

"Oh," Vigil took out his phone to check the time, and sure enough, the time was gone, "Well then I guess that's okay," He groaned as he sat up, and his back audibly cracked, making Patton wince.

"You might want to stretch at least," Patton suggested as Virgil tried to get resituated, "Need anything while I'm up?" 

"Kiss?" Virgil asked with his eyebrows raised. Patton would have said he was batting his eyelashes if he hadn't known Virgil would refute it. He bent down to give Virgil a sweet chaste kiss to his lips that was quickly returned. 

"See! Was asking so bad?" Patton laughed.

"Well I actually meant a chocolate kiss from the kitchen, but that wasn't horrible I suppose," Virgil played it off cooly, looking to the side as to not make eye contact. Patton turned beet red and turned for the kitchen.

"Right! Chocolates! Sure!"


End file.
